Broken Fragments
by Jinsei and Shinda
Summary: Scarlet T. Chain, A medical police who retired from her work for two years was accused for the murder of her sister Scarlatti Chain and others, After being chased down by her friends Scarlet was pushed to a hole under the old mysterious tree, she then fell to wonderland! Will Wonderland help Scarlet with her problem and phobia? Or will she help them find the murder of Alice Liddle?
1. Let's start Scarlet

**Surrender **

_Life..._

_a meaningless fragment _

_of a surreal illusion_

_unknown, uncertain, _

_an empty existence_

_pieced together by shards _

_of broken memories_

_encompassed between _

_endless echoes of bitter sorrow_

_Once bright eyes _

_suddenly devoured _

_by this poisoned reality._

_engulfed, _

_seeking escape into the elusive_

_calm of the beyond_

_desperately wandering_

_through this vast emptiness_

_lost, descending into the veiled darkness_

_hidden within the intricate maze_

_of my unworthy heart_

_I confess ..._

_in my silent screams_

_I am only the dust _

_of a once whispered breath_

_standing upon the precipice,_

_the very edge _

_of a mortal heartbeat_

_hesitating, I falter_

_upon life's futile edge_

_forlorn..._

___in surrender_

* * *

_**Date:June 17 20XX Time: 8:45 am Location: Chain Manor.**_

_"Shoot."_

No...

_"Whats...the matter Sis?"_

..please..!

_"Are you...to scared...to shoot me?"_

**STOP PLEASE!**

_"Lotti?"_

_**BANG**_

"NOOO! STOP IT! SISTER!" A girl with short red hair reached out forward trying to catch something or someone. _A...a dream...?...no...it's not a dream... _The girl sighed and stood up from her bed and walked out of her room. As she walked downstairs she was greeted by her younger sibling and Aunt, Silas T. Chain and Maria C. Atlas.

"Good morning auntie," She smiled gently at her aunt. Her aunt returned the gesture.

"Good morning Scarlet, how was your sleep?" Scarlet flinched a bit as she recalled to her...dream, she then smiled brightly and spoke,

"Oh I had a great night. I had a wonderful dream too." She lied. Her little brother Silas looked up to her older sister and frowned sadly.

"Sis...we heard you scream...you don't have to lie." Silence filled the room until a phone call rang. Maria left the two siblings and answered the phone.

"...you know you'll be late for school right? Hurry up and eat breakfast." Scarlet said as she walked to the kitchen. Her brother followed her quietly and sat at the dining table and began eating quietly together. Neither spoke to each, nothing but the voice of their aunt talking on the phone.

"When I grow up I'm going to protect you big sister." Silas said. Scarlet was taken by surprise from her brothers sudden proclamation and smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry, kiddo I'm not that weak anymore." She said. As they talk quietly they were interrupted by loud banging at their front door.

"What a rude way of gaining attention..." Scarlet muttered. Scarlet stood up and walked to the front door leaving her now cautious little brother eating alone. As she walked towards her destination she could hear familiar whispers behind the door.

"I don't want to do this..." a female voice whispered.

"She's my friend I don't know if I could do it..."An older

"We have to do this...it's...our duty to do so..."

No it can't be.

Scarlet threw the doors wide open surprise the guest. Her smile was wide and bright she rushed outside and hugged the first to pair she recognize.

"RACHEL! VIVIAN! I-I can't believe it! It's been so long since I've seen you guys!" she cried she looked at them both. Then she noticed four more familiar faces.

"Oh my god-Ace! Jan! Happy and Ben too!? I can't believe you guys are here!" She jumped excitedly, she then paused and blushed vigorously.

"Oops uhm s-sorry about my uhm...Ahem." She looked at them all happily.

"Would you all like to come in? I'll just take a day off today from work. Oh we all have a lot of catching up to do! after it's been two years since we all last seen each other."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Huh?

Scarlet looked at her old friends face's they showed guilt,sadness and...betrayal.

"Guys..?" Scarlet looked at her friends worriedly until she touched her friend Rachel's shoulder then..Scarlet's eye's flashed and started glowing. She started reading their thoughts.

_"I don't want to do this..."_

_"I-I can't do it...!"_

_"You freaking liar..."_

_"I'm so sorry Lotti..."_

_"We have to do this..."_

_"This is for Scarlatti!"_

**Scarlet Chain's P.O.V**

...No...No No!** NONONONONONONO! **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE! I stepped back trembling with fear as I finally understood whats happening...

"Scarlet Chain, your under...arrest for the murder of Scarlatti Chain and for the mass murder two years ago at the Zero factory..." Happy announced. My eyes were wide...why...how?

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake...I...why would I..!" I was cut of as my so called best friend Ace...shoved me back inside my house.

"CUT THE CRAP! WE FINALLY KNOW IT'S YOU! WE WERE IDIOTS THINKING SCARLATTI PROTECTED YOU FROM THE FUCKING KILLER!" He then pointed his straight to Scarlet.

"WHEN SHE WAS ACTUALLY PROTECTING THE KILLER HERSELF! I BET AFTER YOU MURDEROUSLY KILLED HALF OF THE SWAT TEAM AND SCARLATTI WANTED YOU TO STOP THAT...THAT-!" Ace's hands were trembling, but he was stopped by Jan who looked like he was going to murder someone now.

"You killed my brother..." He glared me down.

"You really don't deserve to live." It hurt...but I didn't do it! Why...!? Their thoughts...I can still hear them...!

_"She looked...so frighten..maybe it's true..?"_

**Stop!**

_"I can't believe it...I trusted her!"_

**I can still hear them!**

_"We can't do anything anymore..."_

**their thoughts!**

_"I'm so sorry Scarlet...but..."_

** full of hate,betrayal and sadness!**

_"But we can't let you go anymore."_

_**WHY DO I HAVE THIS GIFT!?**_

**"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

I raised my hand in front of the group and used my psychic power to push them far. I stood up and ran inside locking the door, Silas was there he looked at me his eyes full of fear. He was scared...he was scared for me. I looked away from his gaze and ran upstairs, I ran into my room and started packing as fast as I could, I don't know what I was packing but I was scared so scared. I couldn't think straight at all! then I started hearing loud footsteps. Damn! did Silas let them in!? No he wouldn't! I grab my back pack and did something really stupid... I jumped out of the window. I landed down to the ground really hard...I mean come on I jump out of the second floor, but I didn't care I didn't mind the pain because I kept running and running straight to the forest of our backyard. I could hear it. The sirens, the shouting...the voices of my friends...no I have no friends I never had them I only had Silas...but Silas let them in right..? So...that means no one in this world could be trusted.

"I can't find her!"

This world...

"Keep searching she can't be far!"

is full of selfish,unfaithful,cruel people...

"I'm not letting her go! She's not escaping this time!"

The World Is My Enemy...

"Wait I think I saw her!"

I can only trust one person...my twin sister...my beloved sister...

"Freeze! Scarlet!"

Scarlatti...Hotti...

**(BANG)**

"Agh!" I fell down to ground holding onto my injured shoulder, Wait...why am I running away...? I deserve this...right..? the foot steps started getting louder and louder, I really need to learn the hard way of justice right...? I crawled over to a old tree it had a huge hole under it. Should I hide...?

_"Go..."_

"h-huh...?" I looked up and saw a woman with long crimson red hair wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. She kinda look like...Before I could register whats happening to me the ghost like person pushed me to the hole under the old tree,

"W-wait a moment-AHHHHH!" I started falling and falling down deeper into the hole...what kind of hole is this!? I started seeing strange images about a girl in a blue dress. Is this a memory fragment? there were so many memories happy one, sad ones...But as I reach my destination I was welcomed by the image of the girl laying down, covered in blood. She was severely injured it was so gruesome! after I went through the image everything turned white.


	2. Where in the world am I?

**_It's Twins  
Two lovely Girls  
Oh.. What a wonderful Bond_**

**Inseparable from birth**  
**You couldn't find one**  
**without the other**

**Who would have known**  
**We would be forever torn apart**

**The day you died**  
**Will be one I remember for all time**

**You came to say good-bye**  
**I just wish I would have known it would**  
**be the last**

**You were a wonderful sister**  
**A wonderful friend**

**I can't believe**  
**I have to go on with out my twin**

**You will forever be a part of me**  
**I love you always**

**Love,**  
**Your twin sister**

_**by:Athena Gordon**_

* * *

_"Oi! Lotti, mom said you're not supposed to sleep outside!" A twelve year old red-head scolded. She then started poking her younger sister, Lotti also known as Scarlet It was hard for people to tell the difference of twins so it was Scarlatti's idea to let her hair loose while her sisters hair was tied up high with her white ribbon._

_"Eh~?...Shh Hotti. The kids are sleeping beside me…don't wake them up okay..?" Hotti also known as Scarlatti looked at her sister dumbfounded. 'Kids? What kids?' Scarlatti thought._

_"Sis, there aren't any kids sleeping beside you.."_

_"(yawn)…There are…on my left is Marcus..and on my left is Sophia…and the one I'm holding, is Sean." Scarlet smiled gently and hugged her imaginary…kids. Scarlatti started to freak out a bit; those are the same names of the kids who were murdered by a serial killer two weeks ago. Scarlet noticed her sister's reaction and carefully extended her hand to her._

_"Want to sleep together with the kids? I'm sure they'll be happy to have another friend." She smiled happily; Scarlatti stepped back from her sister and started to tremble a bit._

_"Seriously, Lotti your starting..to freak me out a bit…" Scarlet looked up and showed her slightly glowing eyes._

_"But…it's true. I see many people on the streets, park, the forest and even the graveyard." She continued telling her experience to her sister how she could see 'Ghosts' and how she could move things with her mind. Scarlatti listened carefully after her little…'reaction' despite how scared she was now, she stayed by her sister's side listening to every detail._

_"So..when did this started?"_

_"Well I think it was five days ago…when you were out hanging out with your friends I saw this man crying beside this tree."_

_"Wow…and that man is..?"_

_"It was Mr. William, the pianist who died 3 months ago due to his cancer, he said 'I can't move on, not until my music has been heard to the people.' Sooo…I agreed to play his music and he taught me how to play it." Scarlatti's jaw dropped down to the ground, utterly shock._

_"SO that's how you learned to play piano!"_

_"And the violin and flute."_

_"Wow sis that's big…and I mean…did you really know how to move things…with your brain...?" She questioned,not believing her sisters...powers._

_"It's true! Watch I'm gonna make you fly a bit!" Scarlet proclaimed. She closed her eyes and started to consecrate._

_"Okay good luck with-WHOA!" Scarlatti's whole body started to levitate._

_"OH SNAP! THIS IS AWESOME !" Scarlatti cheered. Scarlet smiled at her older twin sister and set her back to the ground._

_" Scarlett this is totally like a super power! You have to use it for **JUSTICE!**" Scarlatti shriek with happiness. She then started to drag her sister back to the house._

_"W-wait what are we..?"_

_"We have to tell Mom and Dad! I bet they'd be proud of you!" Scarlett's smile grew wider, happy at the thought her mother and father being proud at her 'powers' she could finally help people, people who would noticed her, people who would…accept her._

_"Mom! Dad! Were back-**AHHHHH!**" As they arrived by the house there were greeted their parents lifeless body on the ground. A man wearing a black trench coat looked at the girls with a wide grin on his face. _

_"Hello little girls…want to join your mommy and daddy?"_

Ω

"Mom! Dad!" I gasped. I looked around and found myself on a grassy ground, all I could hear was my panting. I stood up steadily I was still shaken up by my dream and all.

"…Maybe they missed and I hit my head on a branch…?" I wondered. I started walking through the forest hoping to get back home…Maybe it was another dream? A…triple dream kind of thing? Sister's dream always had a scene change and stuff…but how come it felt so real-OH SHIT OWOWOW!

"Agh! My shoulder!?" I gasped as I check my heavily bleeding shoulder. Great just great. At least it wasn't infected much…but I'm losing a lot of blood so there is a possibility I could die now…

"Okay…the old gang trying to arrest me or kill me wasn't a dream..check. Now… how about me falling down after being pushed down by my dead sister…maybe?" I said as I shook my head. Huh, hey is that a gate? Yeah it is a gate! Maybe it's the Warren family gate, I mean it looks the same I rushed towards the gate hoping my friends would help me out. The Warren family are really nice people(except for Baron..). The Warren family owns a big company though the parents died after a car accident the company was taken over by the eldest son, Baron, Baron is a calm and collective kind of person he kind of have this…very scary side that I will never mention he is also a little bastard being all play-boy a stuff.

The second eldest would be Emil his the opposite of his brother he isn't a play-boy, doesn't lie or try to intimidate you, Baron and Emil don't really get along but if their going out with their little sisters, they have to pretend they are enjoying each other's company. And finally Marion and Marionette two little blonde twins who look identical to each other except for their clothes, the blue is Marion the sweet and shy one and the red one is Marionette the outgoing and hot-head one, they know how to stop their brothers bickering and know how to lighten up the mood but they are also a pair of naughty little kids.

As I got to the gate I took a good look at the mansion it was quite different from before.

"Hello! Marion!? Marionette!? Are you guys here?" I yelled. There was no reply nor was there any yelling of, 'It's big sis! It's big sis!' usual I would be tackled by now…

"Oh? Big sis, do you have business at the mansion?" I heard a young child's voice behind me. Oh It could be Marion!..but how come her voice is a bit-WHOA!

I was face to face with two sharp axes, I stumble back to the gate and stared in shock of what's happening. Then I took notice of the two twins holding the two giant axes they look like they were as they are at the age of twelve. I stared at them ignoring the dangerous axes trying to chop off my head.

"Eh~ I think Big sis is a spy." The blue twin smirked.

"Mhmm." The red twin smiled widely. As they began to swing their axes…

"Awwww~! You two are so cute~!" I tackled them down to the ground without any second thoughts. I cuddle them and snuggled them OH! There were just cute~! This is why I love kids so much~.

"Gah! Can't-breath!-mphhm!"

"Dee-Mphmm!? Help!"

"Aww you two are so cute~ and you two are-…asleep?" I looked at the two who are either asleep or passed out. Aw these poor children shouldn't really play with sharp things…or try to murder someone. I dragged their bodies over the gate and walked away as if nothing has ever happened. As I walked away from the mansion, I felt like someone is watching me, but I ignored it and kept on walking hopefully I could find my way home…and maybe those two are some new guards suddenly my vision turned black after I started to pass out.

"Oh…What do we have here?" A deep voice questioned as he saw Scarlet's passed out body. Fallowed by blonde(I'm not sure if it's blonde or orange.) man with rabbit ears.

"Hey, Blood what are you-oh." The blonde looked down to see the passed out maiden who's shoulder still badly injured and bleeding. 'Blood' already knew she was a foreigner.

"She's losing a lot of blood. Elliot lets hurry and take the woman back to the mansion."

"Alright." Elliot nodded and carried the foreigner back to the mansion greeted by the two passed or…sleeping guards. A vein pop over Elliot's head and then he started yelling at the twins.

**"WAKE UP! YOU STUPID BRATS YOU GUYS ARE SLACKING OFF AGAIN!"**

* * *

Well that took longer than I thought...it took me awhile but I finally got my lazy a** to move. Okay just trying to say or try not to confuse anyone.

Here's a little info for the twins.

**Name: Scarlet T. Chain**

**Age: 21**

**Sex:Female**

**Talents: Healing(like medical stuff) playing the flute.(She rather play the flute)**

**Occupation: Doctor & a Professor.(She used to be a Medic police but she quit)**

**Appearance****: Before in the past Scarlet used to have a long a beautiful crimson red hair until she cut it short.(Bun shape hair :D )**

**She usually wear her white coat, a black sweater neck and a white skirt. She sometimes wear glasses when she want to.**

**Likes:Sweets(though she try to resist it) reading, helping people, playing with children.**

**Dislikes:Making friends. And her gift.**

**Fear:...NAH not telling.**

Soooo that's Scarlet Info done I'm not doing Scarlatti's cause...why would I do it for a freaking dead person-*gets smack in the head*OW WHAT THE H***!

Scarlatti: I heard that b****!

Well your not the main Character of this story! whats special about you anyway!

Scarlatti: I'm a freaking police, a high rank one.*reloads her shot gun as she stares at the sweat-dropping author.*

Oh...yeah...*runs behind Scarlatti*STAY BACK I GOT A ESPER!

Scarlatti:*******!** * she jumps at Scarlet who got the message ducks down, allowing her sister to kill the Author.*

Scarlet:Please review *smiles gently*

**I CAN'T BREATH!**

Scarlatti: **SERVES YOU RIGHT *****!**


End file.
